


终成眷属

by orange_s



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_s/pseuds/orange_s
Summary: 哈利·哈特爵士和平民艾格西·安文似乎总会以各种诡异的方式在他们居住的这个国家里巧遇。可以说，他们的每次相遇都像是迪士尼电影经典场景重现。相遇之外，他们会发展出更多可能性吗？





	终成眷属

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943894) by [CQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen). 



第一章 暴风雪与沉船

弄丢了马——哦等他抓住那只野兽他一定得跟它好好说道说道——的哈利·哈特爵士一心一意地朝着前方的建筑物跋涉。被冻住的衣服黏在他的皮肤上，一点保暖作用都没起到，更别提在冰天雪地中保护他的身体。他只能祈祷前方的建筑里有比他此刻穿在身上的衣物更适合眼下这种天气的行头，同时寄望那栋建筑里有早前见过女王的人，能够为他指引方向。

至于想要打那位女王的屁股这种想法，哈利只能在心中默默提醒自己放弃这个念头。这位女士与国王——顺便说哈利也不喜欢那家伙——挣扎在无爱关系之中，于是每当亚瑟国王无视她、找个新情妇的时候，她总会怒气冲冲离家出走的行为也就变得可以理解；尽管对派来搜寻他的金士曼骑士来讲，这种行为异常幼稚与恼人。

于是他毛遂自荐，哈利暗自有些自嘲地想，这似乎是唯一可以摆脱汉斯王子的方法。那位前来访问的皇亲国戚固执地认为哈利会成为他来访期间完美的床伴，他还没想出礼貌且不会给他找麻烦的方法来甩开那个虚伪的小混蛋。好在亚瑟很喜欢召他跑腿。搜寻王后的命令一出，他不管彼时自己还有其他任务且能调其他人来接这个活，第一时间便跳了出来。

哈利看到房子外挂了个指示牌，重击两下，将牌子上的积雪震落不少，显露出上面的字，这里是“迷途之橡交易中心”，而且这儿还有桑拿室。

哈利眼睛一亮，快步走过去推开门，他走得很快，试着让自己别显得那么冷那么狼狈，注意力随即移到坐在柜台后的那个男人身上。

这个身形高大、看上去很友善，却像头公牛似的家伙热情洋溢地向他推销起夏季专用货品，哈利尽可能让自己维持住愉快的表情，礼貌地谢绝了对方推荐的自制防晒霜，转而询问在哪里能找到换洗衣服和冬靴。

“都在冬季专柜呢。”

哈利望向对方所指的方向，微微瑟缩了一下，可供选择的货物少得可怜。不过，非常时期、非常手段。哈利走过去选了几件大约能合身的衣服，又走回柜台，询问对方是否看到过一个长得像女王的女人，以及她最近有否从这里路过过。

“这种风雪天儿还出来的疯子只有你一个，先生。”

尽管对方这么讲，门铃还是适时响了起来，两人的注意力都被晃晃悠悠走进房间的身影吸引过去。交易处的店主立马补充说他刚才说的疯子除了哈利还要包括这个家伙。

来人的着装倒是符合季节，这位年轻人穿着厚厚的冬装大衣，用一条艳红色的围巾裹住了大半张脸，在这种乍一看连他的发色都难以显露的冰天雪地里很是实用。

店主带着侥幸心理再次推销起自己的反季节商品。绿眼睛倒是很漂亮，一旁的哈利注意到。那双眼睛相当漂亮，尤其是里面闪耀着愤怒和决绝的时候，年轻人冲向他，盯着他看了几秒，说了两个词，“你后面”、“胡萝卜”，一边试图绕过哈利。

哈利把这话视为男孩粗鲁地表达让他别挡道的意思，于是向旁边挪了一步，望着男孩拿走了那把根茎类蔬菜，挨着哈利刚买的东西放到柜台上，又大踏步走向冬季商品的柜台，连句谢谢都没有。

“七月份出现这种天气可真够喝一壶的。风雪是从哪边来的？”

“北山那边。”

哈利默念了一遍男孩的话，至少以防那会是他下一步要去的方向，他让到一旁，看着男孩抱回一堆东西，他愿意先让对方付钱，这样他便能再多待几分钟，好暖和暖和。

“总共四十块。”

“四十？没戏，十块。”

哈利听着两人讨价还价，替男孩拧起眉，店主正滔滔不绝地说着货品供需的问题，男孩突然回嘴说，他现在靠卖冰为生。

呃。

让事态变得更糟的是，男孩把对生存环境的不满发泄到了店主身上，后者显然在利用诡异的天气状况提价敛财。男孩明显没注意到对方的身量，哈利还没来得及张嘴，店主就已经绕过柜台，一把抓住了男孩，清楚地表示他没开玩笑。

没一会儿工夫，那位店主就把男孩从前门扔了出去，还送了哈利一罐头鱼头以示骚乱的歉意。

“哦不用了，谢谢。”

“那好吧，现在给你结账。”店主依次数了一下哈利买的东西，报给他一个价格，果然比实际价格翻了一倍。哈利并不打算和他争执，尽管两人身形差距很大，他还是可以轻而易举撂倒眼前这个大个。但大家都要维持生计，更何况他现在赶时间。

再次想到那个男孩，哈利叫店主把那孩子的东西一并结了，听到新的报价后，他眉头都没皱一下就付了款。对方愉快地接受了他要求找个地方换衣服的请求，换好衣服后，哈利穿着新衣服走出门，胳膊下面夹着刚刚买的一堆东西。

不难沿着男孩的脚印找到谷仓，哈利的手伸向大门，却为里面传出的乐器演奏声顿住脚步。歌声随着拙略的琴声传来，尤其是听到男孩开始模仿起为他拉雪橇的驯鹿叫声，让哈利唇角翘起，他注意到那辆雪橇正停在外面。

鉴于他在赶时间，哈利在歌曲进入第二段的时候推开了谷仓门，他惊异地眨眨眼，发现男孩正四仰八叉地躺在他面前的草垛上，旁边窝着那头他正唱着的驯鹿。他本认为那双眼睛已经足够漂亮，但男孩本身也非常美丽，浅棕色的头发和修长而健壮的身体正毫不吝惜地呈现在他眼前。哈利很是遗憾自己在出任务，他允许自己又带着欣赏地深深看了一眼对方，把胡萝卜和自己的补给一股脑抛给男孩。

“你来的路上见过一个穿着得体的女士吗？”

“你给我这些干嘛？”

对方的口音和含混的用词让哈利拧起眉，他没回答男孩的问题，而是重复了一遍自己的提问。

男孩盯着他看了一会儿，估量片刻，扬了扬下巴，表示看到了，他把自己的琉特琴放到一边，直视哈利，“你是个金士曼对吧？要是你在找我们愚蠢的皇后，她在离这儿一小时路程的旅馆里呢，从这直走进山。已经喝断片了，不过她倒是有足够的钱付账。他们那没有给我这种人的房间，马厩都不行，所以我就往这儿来了。”

“啊。那多谢了。”

男孩顿了顿，“多谢你这些东西。”

“不客气。希望你后面几天一切顺利。”

男孩道谢时脸上带着的坏笑不应该让哈利觉得那么吸引人的，他有些恼怒地发现自己竟不太情愿离开去完成自己的职责，哈利决定在自己做傻事——例如问问那个男孩如果以后想要约个会让两人进一步了解一下的话应该到哪去找他——之前赶紧离开这个地方。

于是他最后微笑了一下，走出谷仓，感觉到男孩的目光一直跟随着他，直到自己关上那扇门，将那抹视线隔绝在脑后。

唔，要想往常一样重新工作了。

）

随着海水的波浪漂浮的艾格西直勾勾地盯着天空，发愣地沉思着。已经好几个礼拜了，唯一算得上好消息的是天气终于恢复了正常，尽管他还是没能拿回卖冰块的工作。他那个迷信的雇主是个老混蛋，觉得他运气丧得要命，于是就开了他，毫不意外。一开始得到这份工作就费了他好大劲，他的名声让那些有信誉的商人完全不想跟他扯上关系。即便那些真心相信他大多数时候都讲诚信的人，也会因为他继父的缘故，对他敬而远之。好像这里的每个人都对那个混蛋略知一二。

艾格西皱起脸，每一想到迪恩，他的脸就会不自觉地皱起来。他喝了一大口海水，扑腾了几下，开始划水，意识到过去半个多小时忽略的三个事实。

第一，他现在离岸边远得要命，该死；第二，他距就近的某条船很近，那艘船一动不动地停泊在原地，而那艘船的船帆让他觉得事有蹊跷。那是他们国家的船，为什么没有停在港口？接着，炮弹直直射向漆黑的天空，成了艾格西先前错过的第三点事实。

好奇心——总是这样——驱使他小心翼翼地游过去，密切注意着可能会发现他的人，以防对方向他扔鱼叉什么的。他要是今天死在这，那可真是好奇心害死猫了。不过幸好没有，他轻易就抵达了自己的目的地。他奇迹般的攀爬技能派上了用场，让他轻而易举爬到了船体侧边，挂在了某个可以一览甲板情况的位置。

感谢烛火和明亮的月光，艾格西看到甲板上似乎在开着什么派对，乐曲悠扬，穿着华丽的海员们围着两个衣着考究的家伙舞蹈……哦。年长的那个艾格西不认识，不过另外一个是他在那个旅店遇到的人。那个替他买补给、甚至在问他有关女王的问题之前就把东西丢给他的阔佬金士曼。

艾格西凝视着那个男人，颇带欣赏意味地望着对方被裤料完美包裹的腿部肌肉，和男人与同伴交谈时带着掠食者优雅的移动方式。这家伙大概和他父亲岁数差不多，艾格西猜到，如果他爸爸活下来了的话。不过这男人比他的大多数同龄人身材要好，更是比他们要性感得多。况且他在看到这种外表出众的人时总是有些蠢蠢欲动，每次都叫他想要扯碎他们的面具。

不过他可不能直接爬上去加入这个派对，他现在穿得破衣烂衫的，只能不情愿地默默提醒自己，他得冷静下来，在自己被鲨鱼吃掉或者是被自己攀着的这条船追杀之前游到岸边去。

他最后再目光留恋地望了一眼那个金士曼，强迫自己跳回水里，开始朝岸边进发。突如其来的爆炸巨响和人们恐惧的叫喊让他停下划水的动作，他及时转过头，看到那艘该死的船整个被火舌吞没。

艾格西本能地往回游，他无法让自己坐视不理，尽管最大的爆炸声还没响起，他就已经后悔了，几乎吓得他半途撤退。耳边被震得仿佛有教堂钟声响起，就在这时，艾格西看到了他，他的阔佬现在正抓着某个船板残骸，没过一秒就脱力地掉进了水里，消失在水面之下，像是带着某种终结性的力量，再也不会出现在海面之上。

“操！”

艾格西尽最快速度游过去，潜入水中，朝他的目标游去，所幸着火的大船提供了足够的光线，让他能够清楚地找到那个人正在不断下沉、下沉、沉入黝黑深渊的身体。他一抓到那个男人就用手臂托住对方，开始用力向水面上浮，他的腿已经超负荷动作，嘶吼着酸痛，他只能用尽全力与疲惫斗争，努力向上游去。

破水而出的第一时间，艾格西像个饥渴的人一样努力呼吸着空气，他迅速吸进几口新鲜空气，抓稳那个男人，无视周遭的一切，开始向岸边前进，不然如果还有其他人需要帮助，他真的没有多余的力气帮忙。加上他对自己运气的了解，他不请自来地爬上那艘船，恐怕才造成了那起爆炸，毕竟他的人生就是这样，所以搜寻救生艇也并不会是他的要务。救这个家伙一命是他本周做的好事，决定好了这一切，艾格西便集中精力要把两人带上岸。

等两人终于爬上岸，艾格西不得不使劲拽着那男人又往上蹭了几米，才勉强脱离海浪冲击的范围。尽管并非海员出身，艾格西还是很清楚需要把水从那男人肺里排出来。他朝对方冰冷的、毫无反应的嘴里度了几口气，直到他救的这位“落难姑娘”终于把水咳出来。男人的眼皮微微动了动，艾格西还没看清楚，那双眼睛又阖起来，男人重新陷入了昏迷。

不过已经不错了，艾格西这么想着，他重新瘫倒在陪伴自己游泳、失去意识的同伴旁边，躺了几分钟，才重新有力气爬起来。他查看了一下那个男人，看看对方是否还活着，是否有爆炸造成的其他伤势。

脉搏正常，感谢上帝。艾格西抚了抚对方厚厚的棕色头发，摸到了鹅蛋那么大的肿块，他上气不接下气地笑起来，想到自己的名字，或者说至少是正常人才不会叫的那个名字，加里。

“我觉得，你会好起来的。虽然你这家伙真是很幸运，因为我当时在那，可没看到别人来救你的小命。相当遭天谴了，你知道吧，鉴于你这小命长得那么帅。”

男人发丝的手感让艾格西爱不释手，他的手指穿过其中，触感柔软而缱绻地绕在他的指节上。他不知道男人是不是能感觉得到他，他发现自己唱起了一首古老的情歌，讲述某人暗恋别人的故事，他尽可能地放大声音，让两人都能听到，希冀着能哄着男人继续睡过去，这样他就能在确认男人度过危险期、不再需要他的帮助时悄然离去。

歌声被犬吠的声音打断，艾格西坐起身，望向狗叫声传来的方向，看到一个高个子的身影正朝着这个方向走过来，他旁边一条大狗正全力朝他冲来。

“哦该死。”

像是要回答他，躺在旁边的男人也呻吟出声，睫毛再次颤动起来，这次终于睁大了眼睛，正努力想要聚焦到艾格西身上。

男孩迅速站起身，他不打算久留，于是转身往反方向跑起来，祈祷着带着狗的那个人能先停下来看看躺在那的男人是否还好。艾格西可不想被抓住。

在沙滩上狂奔一向是项技术活，尤其是身体疲乏的时候，不过艾格西还是勉力维持住了能量和力气，他藏到一堆石头后才敢停下来，这个位置他能看到另外两个人，而他们应该不那么容易发现他。

他的阔佬金士曼已经在另一个人的帮助下站了起来，艾格西微笑起来，脑子里却朝自己翻了个白眼，那么高兴干嘛，那个家伙对他而言什么都不是，不过是在他心情不好的时候对他释放了些善意的人罢了。

反正他们以后大概也不会再有交集了，艾格西提醒自己。不过，说起来，唔，他还是很高兴那男人没死掉的。


End file.
